Prime Evil
by chilled monkey
Summary: Tyranno and Sadie go in search of answers to a mysterious nightmare that plagues Tyranno's dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction; no profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by "Come Hell or High Water" by Anya Urameshi and a few things from that story are borrowed and used here with kind permission from the author. I would like to say a very big thank you to Anya Urameshi.

There was another fic that was also an inspiration and is where I first saw the idea of Tyranno working in the card shop. Unfortunately I can't remember either the author or the title. If the author of that story is reading this, then I apologise and I hope you don't mind me borrowing an idea from you.

This is set post Season 4.

**Now without further ado, on with the story:-**

* * *

><p>Tyranno Hassleberry tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and his teeth clenched while his eyes flickered wildly beneath closed lids. He was in the grip of a nightmare that had troubled his sleep for nearly a week now.<p>

In his dreams an old memory came to the forefront and Tyranno found himself back at the fossil dig site where years ago his leg had been broken in a rockslide and a fossilised dinosaur bone had been used to replace the shattered bone in his leg.

He ignored the hot sun beating down on him as he carefully chipped away at the rock just as he had been taught, freeing the dinosaur skeleton bit by bit from the rock that held it. Some people might have complained about the hot sun and the arid wind but he didn't mind. He was just delighted to be here, working to bring the physical remains of the dinosaurs he loved back to the surface.

He stood up to ease his cramping legs and wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he did so he heard a loud rumbling. He turned to see a great mass of rocks hurtling down the hillside towards him, raising clouds of dust as it fell. Tyranno took a step backwards and toppled over. He looked up at the approaching boulders in shock.

But then something happened. There was a sudden flash of light, blinding even in the desert sun, and the landslide was replaced with the giant, greenish-brown, ghostly floating head of a creature he was very familiar with, a tyrannosaurus rex. He stared in disbelief as it looked down at him with deep yellow eyes filled with hunger.

Its mouth opened to reveal massive curved teeth, each one longer than his hand and wickedly sharp. The creature roared, blasting him with a wave of hot, foetid breath and then surged forwards with its jaws open wide, ready to snap closed and bite him in half…

Tyranno's eyes snapped open to reveal slit pupils and he awoke with a start. He sat up and looked around anxiously before realising where he was and that there was no danger. He lay back and tried to get his breathing under control. His heart was pounding, his system flooded with adrenaline. After a few minutes he felt his eyes return to normal as he calmed down.

_Dang it soldier_ he thought. _This is getting out of hand. It's the same dream every time. What the Sam Hill does it mean?_

He lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Thank you, please come again" said Sadie as she accepted the Ra Yellow student's money and handed over a pack of Duel Monsters cards.

"Thanks, I will" he replied.

As he was leaving, he nearly bumped into Tyranno. "Sorry" muttered the dinosaur duellist before turning to Dorothy. "And I'm sorry for being late Ms Dorothy."

A few months ago he had started working at the Card Shack. It was usually very busy and he was glad to lend a helping hand which both Dorothy and Sadie greatly appreciated.

The Card Shack owner chuckled. "Oh don't worry" she said. "He was the first customer we've had all day. With most of the students' home for spring break business is quite slow at the moment."

He nodded and walked over to Sadie. She smiled as she saw him. "Hi Sarge" she said cheerily.

"Hi Say." He smiled back but right away she knew that something was wrong. He looked pale and listless, lacking his usual energy and strength. As he came closer she saw that there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you okay Sarge?" she asked

"I'm fine Say" he replied. "I just ain't been sleeping well lately."

"You want to talk about it?" she offered.

He hesitated. After a few moments of silence Sadie gently said "Sarge if you really don't want to talk then I won't push it, but you know I'm your friend and you don't need to put up a tough front around me. If anything's bothering you I'd like to know about it because I'd like to help, even if it's just by listening."

Tyranno sighed. "Thanks Say. Yeah, there is something I'd like to talk about." He turned to Dorothy. "Mind if we take a few minutes at ease?"

"Sure go ahead. I'll make you both some tea."

"Thanks. Hey, could we have some of your jelly cubes?"

"Coming right up" she answered brightly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the two of them were sitting at a table with two steaming cups of tea and a plate of jelly cubes. Sadie took a sip of her tea and eyed Tyranno with an expectant but patient expression. After a moment he began to talk.<p>

She listened intently as he described the nightmare he had been having. When he had finished she asked, "And it's the same dream every night?"

"Yeah it is" he answered. "And every time I remember it clear as day. I mean I can feel the Sun's heat burning down on me like a branding iron. I can smell the tyrannosaurus's breath and it's worse than week-old sardines. I just know it has

something to do with that dig site and the accident that gave me my Dino DNA. I feel like I gotta get back to that site but how the Sam Hill can I do that?"

_Wow, no wonder he can't sleep_ she thought. Then an idea occurred to her. "Hey Sarge, wait here a minute okay?"

"Sure."

She walked away and returned after just a few moments with Dorothy.

"Sarge, would you mind telling Dorothy what you just told me?" Sadie asked.

"Okay."

He repeated his story to the Card Shack owner, telling her about his recurring nightmare and his sense that he needed to return to the site of the fossil dig, although he wasn't sure why.

Dorothy smiled. "Well why don't you go there? After all it is spring break."

He chuckled. "Ms Dorothy, I ain't got the cash for a flight to the USA."

"That's all right; I'll pay for the trip." Before he could protest she added, "Don't worry, I have the money for it"

Tyranno nodded gratefully. "Thanks Ms Dorothy. And thanks to you too Say."

"Don't mention it. You've been such a big help here I'm happy to do anything to help you find peace of mind" said Dorothy.

* * *

><p>Later that day Tyranno was in his room packing for the trip. He had already notified the Chancellor and gotten permission to leave the campus. He had also called Don Sartyr to let him know where he was going and that he wouldn't be able to come over for Sartyr's curry.<p>

"I quite understand my boy" Sartyr had told him. "I hope that you find whatever it is you seek."

"I sure hope this trip is worth it" Tyranno muttered to himself while he sorted out some spare socks. "I've got no idea what I'm gonna do when I actually get there."

He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. Curious, he walked over and opened it. "Say?"

"Hi Sarge" she said. "You mind if I come in?"

"No problem." He opened the door wider and stood back so she could enter. "Sorry about the mess" he said as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Its okay" she replied, giving him a grateful look as she sat down.

"So what can I do for ya?" he asked as he also took a seat.

Sadie hesitated for several moments before blurting out, "I want to come with you."

"Huh?"

"Look Sarge, I know it may sound stupid but I have this really bad feeling" she said shyly, her eyes downcast. "I don't know why but I'm sure that something bad will happen if you go to that dig site. I know you can take care of yourself and I don't know what help I could be anyway, but I still want to come if it's okay with you."

Tyranno smiled. He stood up, walked over and put both hands on her shoulders. "Say, I'd be more'n happy to have you in my platoon" he said warmly

She looked up and also smiled. "Thanks Sarge" she said as she also stood and hugged him. He was a little surprised but he quickly returned the hug.

"You sure it'll be okay with Dorothy?"

"I'm sure. I asked her about it and she said she can manage by herself for a little while since almost everyone's away from Duel Academy."

"All right!" he grinned. Whatever the dig site held, or his nightmares meant, he felt better about facing it now that his friend would be with him.

* * *

><p>Sadie left soon after that to make her own preparations and he resumed his packing. Several hours later there was another knock at the door. He answered it to find another familiar face.<p>

"Hi Ms Dorothy" he said.

"Hello Hassleberry" she replied. Tyranno's keen instincts at once picked up that something was off about her. She wore her usual caring, almost maternal expression, but there was a look in her eyes that he had never seen there before and her voice seemed to have a faint edge to it.

"Uh, anything I can do for ya?" he asked.

"I'd just like a quick word" she said, just a shade too casually.

"Sure, shoot."

"Hassleberry I've always considered you to be a nice young man and a dedicated worker."

Well thank you Ms…"

"However I'd like to make something very clear" she cut him off. Now he knew there was an edge to her voice and he recognised the look in her eyes as one of warning.

"You know that Sadie is like a daughter to me, don't you?" said Dorothy in a firm, no-nonsense tone.

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"Good. So while both of you are on this trip, you will look after her and be kind to her, do I make myself clear?" Her tone and look were now outright _dangerous._

"Yes Ma'am" he repeated nervously.

"Oh good" she said in her normal tone. The scary look in her eyes vanished and she beamed at him. "I'm glad we're clear on that."

"Ms Dorothy, you got nothing to worry about" said Tyranno firmly. "I'd never hurt Say."

She nodded understandingly. "I know" she said softly. "Anyway I'll be off now. Good day Hassleberry."

"Bye Ms Dorothy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Miles away from Duel Academy, in an ancient rock formation that had once held the fossilised remains of prehistoric creatures, now removed by the hands of curious humans, he waited with eager anticipation. At last he was coming. It was only a matter of time before the images that plagued his dreams together with the subconscious message implanted within them, brought him back here on a quest to gain answers.

_Don't worry Tyranno. Soon you will have the answers to the meaning of your dreams and I will have what I want as well. Everyone will be happy._

* * *

><p>The following day, Tyranno and Sadie took a boat to the mainland and then a taxi to the airport. During the drive she noticed that he looked more tired than ever. Of course being Tyranno he maintained his usual demeanour, refusing to let anything get him down, but it was clear that he wasn't quite himself.<p>

"Still having that nightmare Sarge?" she asked quietly.

"Yep" he replied. "But don't you worry. This soldier can handle a lot worse than a couple of bad dreams."

"Sure" she replied but inwardly she was frowning. _Sarge, I really hope that we find something that'll help you when we get to this site. I hate seeing you like this._

* * *

><p>Fortunately they didn't need to wait long for their flight and within a matter of hours they were in the air and en route to the USA.<p>

Sadie peered out of her window at the ocean far below them. While she had been abroad before, it had been years since she had been on a plane. _Wow_ she thought. _I haven't seen the view from up here in ages. _

She glanced at Tyranno in the seat next to her. He had dozed off a few minutes ago and was still asleep. _Well good. The poor guy could use some rest._

As she was about to return her attention to the ocean, her friend began to twitch in his sleep. He gritted his teeth and began muttering something she couldn't make out.

Concerned, she immediately began to shake him. "Sarge wake up!"

He jerked in his seat and awoke with a gasp. For a second he looked around frantically before calming down.

"It happened again huh?"

"Yeah" Tyranno said as he leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply. "Say, I hate to admit it, but I don't know how much more of this I can take."

_It must be really bad for him to say that_ Sadie thought.

"It'll be okay Sarge" she said gently. "You're the strongest guy I know."

He sighed. "I appreciate that Say. I'm really glad you came with me on this."

Wanting to take his mind off his troubles she said, "hey Sarge can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot" he replied.

"Well this place we're going to is where your leg was broken in a rockslide isn't it?"

"Yep that's right." He rolled up his trouser leg. "Remember how I showed you this here scar?" he said as he pointed to it.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"They had to transplant the dinosaur bone I found to save my leg and that's the source of my Dino DNA. It makes me stronger than the average joe."

"That's what I don't get."

Tyranno was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I'm no doctor but I do know that getting a transplant from another species shouldn't make someone stronger" Sadie explained. "If anything their body should reject it."

He froze in amazement. He wasn't a doctor either but he understood enough about how transplant rejection worked to know she was correct. "Sam hill that's right" he said in amazement. "I never thought about that before."

"I'm sorry Sarge" she said. "I was trying to take your mind off your problems but now I've just made it worse haven't I?"

"Heck no" he said with a grin his fatigued look easing slightly. "Maybe that could be a clue to what my dreams are about. I feel a little better now that I got something to go on. Great job Say."

"You're welcome Sarge" she replied with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the flight passed without incident and by the time the plane landed Tyranno did feel a little better and more confident about whatever they might find.<p>

As they left the airport Sadie looked around with a look of keen interest. "So this is the USA huh? I've never been here before."

"After we've been to the dig site I'll take you on an inspection" he offered.

"I'll look forwards to that" she replied.

* * *

><p>They wasted no time in getting booked into a hotel and then in renting an SUV for the drive into the desert. Tyranno was glad that he felt awake enough to drive, at least in such an empty area where there was no danger of him running over pedestrians should he fall asleep at the wheel, as his friend didn't have a license.<p>

They drove across the barren ground for a while and finally came to a halt in front of a series of rock formations. Sadie peered curiously at the rocky windswept shapes in front of them.

"This is the place?"

"Yep, right here is the site where my leg nearly got broke in two." He noticed her concerned look and realised what she was probably thinking. "Don't worry, I ain't afraid about being back here. In fact, I feel surer than ever about coming here."

"Okay."

They stepped out of the vehicle. While the temperature outside was relatively mild by the area's standards, it was still uncomfortably warm.

"Let's head over to those rock formations" suggested Tyranno. "It'll be cooler in the shade."

They did so. When they were standing in the shadow of a rock wall he pointed to a hill. "That right there is where it happened. I was standing on that very spot there when…"

He stopped talking as he heard a low growling sound. He turned to look at Sadie and she nodded. She had heard it too.

Before either of them could say or do anything more the growling grew louder and the air in front of the hill Tyranno had just been pointing at began to shimmer. The shimmering quickly resolved itself into the same ghostly floating tyrannosaurus head from Tyranno's dream.

He immediately stepped in front of Sadie. "All right soldier, identify yourself" he said firmly.

The growling became laughter that they seemed to hear in their minds directly. The laughter ended and a deep voice spoke although the tyrannosaurus's mouth remained still.

_You could not comprehend my real name anymore than you could comprehend my true form. Call me Azrak. I am glad that the visions I sent you have finally led you here Tyranno Hassleberry._

"You made me have those dreams? What the Sam Hill for?" Tyranno asked angrily.

_I first came to this world millions of years ago_ Azrak replied. _I discovered that only a few species could serve as compatible hosts for me._

"Compatible hosts?" Tyranno repeated.

_I cannot manifest in this world in my own form. I must have a host body to possess. I took possession of one of the creatures that you know as dinosaurs but my host was killed in a volcanic eruption and I was trapped within it. There I slumbered for millions of years until recently when the fossilised remains of my host were accidentally shattered and I was awakened._

Tyranno nodded slowly. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you sent me those nightmares."

_When my host's remains were shattered I was instantly recalled here, to the site where it had first died_ Azrak went on. _As I said, I cannot manifest in this world. Fortunately I could sense the location of a suitable new host and as I could not go to him myself, I sent the visions in order to lure him here._

"Wait a minute, you mean…"

_Correct_. The tyrannosaurus head bared its teeth in an attempt at a grin. _Your genetic make-up contains an unusual gene that allowed it to integrate the "Dino DNA" as you call it, giving you great strength. That gene, plus the dinosaur DNA, makes you a suitable host._

In a split-second, Azrak transformed into a bolt of yellow light and flew forwards. Tyranno bent double as the bolt slammed into his stomach. A yellow aura surrounded him for a second and then vanished.

"Sarge, are you okay?" Sadie asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he said in a deep voice that wasn't his own. She yelped in surprise and jumped back as he turned to look at her with a fierce grin. His teeth were long and sharp; his eyes were deep yellow with slit pupils.

"Better than ever in fact" he added in the same voice as he started to reach for her throat.

But then his hands froze in mid-reach. He stared at them in disbelief.

"What?"

He heard Tyranno Hassleberry's voice sound within his mind_. I ain't gonna let you hurt Say_ he said. His mental voice sounded strained and faint, but the determination it held was unmistakable.

_Remarkable, even with his body taken over he still resists. But I will not be denied. I will have control!_

As she backed away Sadie noticed what was happening and realised what it meant. _Sarge is still in there! He's fighting him!_

Keeping a wary distance between them she faced him and said, "Get out of Sarge's body." She sounded afraid but equally as determined as Tyranno.

Azrak snarled but then seemed to calm down. "Then let us settle this matter with a Duel. If you win I shall leave my host and return to my home dimension. I win and I keep this host. Furthermore Hassleberry, I give you my word that if I win I will not harm the girl."

_That's fine by me_ he replied. _Get him Say. I know you can beat him._

As if she had heard him she said, "Deal. Don't worry Sarge. I won't let you down."

_I know Say _he thought.

* * *

><p>A few moments afterwards they had taken their Duel Disks from the SUV and now stood at the foot of the rock wall. They stood facing each other for a long moment before activating their Duel Disks and saying simultaneously;<p>

"Let's Duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much to **BlackCatxEve** and **FallenAngelOfLove666** for reviewing and/or favourite-ing this story. Thanks again to Anya Urameshi for inspiring this.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

"Let's Duel!"

"You may go first" Azrak said.

"Fine by me" replied Sadie. "I summon Bowganian in defence mode."

A bizarre monster resembling a floating eyeball with two stubby metal arms wielding a crossbow materialised on the field in front of her.

"I set one card face-down and that ends my turn."

Azrak sneered. "If you think that monster will protect your Life Points then I'm afraid you are very much mistaken. I special summon Gilasaurus and then I tribute it to summon Dark Driceratops."

A velociraptor-like monster materialised and then disappeared in a burst of light. In its place was a large green four-legged dinosaur with feathery brown wings, horns, a crest of feathers around its head and a beak.

"Now feel my monster's piercing ability. Dark Driceratops, destroy her Bowganian!"

The dinosaur monster roared and flew into the air. As it swooped down to attack Sadie said, "hold it right there! I reveal my face-down Nightmare Wheel!"

As the card flipped to face-up position Dark Driceratops disappeared before it could finish its attack. At the same time a large demonic skull with a pair of three toed feet appeared on the field. In its jaws was a spiked metal wheel and strapped to the wheel was Dark Driceratops.

Azrak snarled angrily as Sadie smiled. "As long as this Trap stays on the field your monster can't attack" she explained

He gritted his teeth. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn. Draw" said Sadie.

She drew a card and studied it, careful to keep her expression neutral. "By the way, during each of my Standby Phases you lose 600 Life Points thanks to Bowganian's effect. Bowganian?" she said with a nod to it.

Her monster responded by aiming its crossbow and firing a bolt of energy that hit Azrak directly. He growled as his Life Points decreased.

**Azrak**: 3400 Life Points.

_Sorry Sarge. I know you're in there but if I'm going to win this duel I can't hold back._

"And that's not all" she continued. "With Nightmare Wheel on the field you lose another 500 Life Points."

Dark Driceratops was taken inside the skull section of the trap and then brought out again as the wheel it was strapped to made one complete turn.

**Azrak**: 2900 Life Points.

She examined her hand for a moment and then said, "I'll set one card face down. That'll do for now."

"You are going to regret that" he snarled as he drew a card. "First as my host would say, I'll get a terrain advantage. I play my Field Spell Jurassic World. This gives all dinosaur-type monsters an extra 300 points for both attack and defence."

The barren desert around them was immediately replaced by lush green foliage. The Duellists now stood in a clearing with three smoking volcanoes in the background.

"Now I summon Giant Rex in attack mode!"

Another dinosaur materialised. This one had brown skin, a fang-filled snout and a large green and brown striped sail on its back.

"Giant Rex, destroy Bowganian!"

Giant Rex sprang forwards and swung its tail. Bowganian exploded as the attack connected.

_Good thing my monster was in defence mode so I don't lose any Life Points_ Sadie thought. _And his Dark Driceratops can't attack._

But Azrak wasn't finished. "And since I just declared an attack with a dinosaur-type monster, I can now play my Spell card Dino Stomp to destroy your Nightmare Wheel!" he exclaimed.

Nightmare Wheel glowed yellow and shattered, releasing Dark Driceratops.

"Now Dark Driceratops, attack her directly!"

Her eyes widened in dismay as the monster flew up and then swooped down. It slammed into her back hard and she fell forwards.

**Sadie**: 1300 Life Points.

Trapped within his own body Tyranno could only watch as his friend took the hit and her Life Points decreased. _Hold on Say. I know you can win this_ he thought.

She stood up and said "hold on Sarge, I'm not letting this guy win."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Azrak sneered.

"Like this" said Sadie defiantly. "First I play Lava Golem. By tributing both of your monsters I can summon it on your side of the field thanks to its effect."

The two dinosaur monsters vanished and were replaced by a towering humanoid formed of glowing molten lava. It had no legs, its torso instead emerging from a pool of magma.

At the same time as the monster appeared Azrak was startled as he found himself trapped in a steel cage. His shocked look shifted into a mocking smile as he said "why thank you little girl. With 3000 attack points I'll win this duel in no time."

"Oh I'm not done yet" she replied. "Next I play Wave-Motion Cannon."

An odd-looking cannon appeared in front of her. It was green in colour with gold filigree and several dials and pipes on it.

"And finally I play this. Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns."

As she played the card, a ring of swords made of glowing light surrounded Lava Golem.

"That ends my turn."

As Azrak drew a new card she added, "Oh I almost forgot, the controller of Lava Golem loses 1000 Life Points at the start of their turn."

"What! Aggh" he yelled as a blob of magma fell from Lava Golem and landed on his foot.

**Azrak**: 1900 Life Points.

_That's it Say!_ Tyranno thought. _You got him on the retreat now! All you gotta do is wait three turns and he loses the Duel._

"You think you've won?" Azrak growled. "We'll soon see about that. I summon Babycerasaurus."

A new monster appeared and was also surrounded by the glowing swords. This one was a green cartoon-like baby triceratops sitting in the lower half of an egg with his back legs poking out from it.

She smiled at the little monster. "Aww he's cute"

He ignored her and went on. "And now I reveal my face-down Volcanic Eruption! This destroys every card on the field, including your golem and Spell cards!"

_No!_ Tyranno thought. _If Babycerasaurus is sent to the Graveyard he gets to add a new soldier to his platoon. And if Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed then Say is totally vulnerable!_

But even as the volcano began to erupt, Sadie called, "not so fast. I reveal my face-down Solemn Judgement! By paying half my Life Points this card negates and destroys your Volcanic Eruption!"

**Sadie**: 650 Life Points.

"No!" Azrak yelled as his Trap Card glowed yellow and exploded. The lava pouring down the volcano abruptly vanished. "Argh, I end my turn."

_Atta Girl Say!_ Tyranno silently cheered.

"Alright, my turn" she said. "And now I send my Wave-Motion Cannon to the Graveyard, causing you to lose 1000 Life Points."

The cannon shook for a moment and then blasted him with a bolt of blue energy before disappearing in a burst of light. He gritted his teeth as it hit.

**Azrak**: 900 Life Points.

"That ends my turn and this duel" she said triumphantly. "Remember Lava Golem's effect?"

"No! NO!" he screamed as another blob of magma fell from the monster onto him.

**Azrak**: 0 Life Points.

With a primeval roar, the spectral tyrannosaurus head floated up from Tyranno's body, glowed brightly and vanished. He slumped to the sandy ground as the holograms faded.

Sadie ran up to him and cradled him gently. "Sarge? Sarge, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes, normal once again and smiled gently at her to show that his teeth were also normal. "I'm okay Say" he replied. "That guy's gone AWOL."

"Thank goodness" she said softly as she helped steady him fully. After a moment he was able to stand unassisted.

"That was some duelling" he said. "You showed real amazing tactics there."

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

"No thank you Say. You really hauled my tail out of the fire there."

Her smile broadened and she hugged him. He returned it without hesitation this time.

After a moment both of them let go of each other and stepped back. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Let's get out of here. We could both use some R & R and I got the feeling I'm gonna sleep soundly this time."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to waste the opportunity they stayed in the USA for a week although Sadie made sure to call Dorothy to let her know they were all right and Tyranno's nightmares had ended. The older woman was very relieved to hear it. She reassured them she could manage until they came back and she wanted them to make the most of their time abroad. Tyranno took her sightseeing to all of the places he had been during his boyhood visit here. He didn't think it was much but she was delighted by the experience.<p>

When they returned to Duel Academy Dorothy met them at the docks. "Oh I'm so glad you're back" she said as she hugged first Sadie and then Tyranno.

"Glad to be back Ms Dorothy" replied Tyranno. He grinned as he added, "you should have seen Say out there; she was incredible."

Sadie giggled softly and looked shyly at the ground.

"Yes Hassleberry told me." Dorothy beamed at her. "I'm very proud of you Sadie."

She looked up as she heard that. "Thanks Dorothy."

"Come on. I'll make us some tea and you both can tell me all about it" said Dorothy.

"With some jelly cubes?" Tyranno asked eagerly.

"Of course" she replied with a chuckle.

Laughing and talking happily they headed to the Card Shack.


End file.
